ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander McQueen
Alexander McQueen is a luxury fashion house founded by designer Lee Alexander McQueen (born in Lewisham, London, UK on March 17, 1969 – die in Mayfair, London on February 11, 2010). Its current creative director is Sarah Burton. McQueen was also chief designer Givenchy from 1996 to 2001 and for founding his own label under the name Alexander McQueen. His achievements in fashion earned him four British Designer of the Year awards (1996, 1997, 2001 and 2003), as well as the CFDA's International Designer of the Year award in 2003. Tribute The BRIT Awards performance of an acoustic rendition of "Telephone", was a dedication to the fashion designer, who had then-recently died by suicide. Along with this, she also debuted her newest creation, Emma, a keytar (Keyboard/Guitar). About an hour prior to the starting time of the award ceremony, she commented on her Twitter page about her performance. "Fashion of His Love" is a song Gaga wrote to him as a tribute. His name "McQueen" is mentioned in the second verse. The song was one of the first song written for her third album, Born This Way. Visionaire Spirit: A Tribute To Lee Alexander McQueen ]]A limited-edition of 1500 numbered copies of Visionaire's tribute to Alexander McQueen. The issue included a collection of images by Nick Knight, Gaga, Steven Klein, Mario Sorrenti and more, each printed on a piece of paper embedded with wildflower seeds that will actually blossom if you plant them and give them enough sun. Plus, the case features a metalized brocade detail from the designer's final collection. All in all, a very romantic collector's piece. Accessories Alexander McQueen - Jewel-embellished wide satin belt.jpg 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg|(Mar 4, 2011) 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2011) KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(Mar 24, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Viking ring.jpg 7-4-12 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|Not pictured (Jul 4, 2012) Alexander_McQueen_chain-embellished_bridle_leather_belt.jpg 8-30-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Aug 30, 2012) Alexander McQueen - Transparent studded cuff.jpeg 11-16-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Nov 16, 2014) 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg|(Nov 19, 2014) Fall/Winter 1995 RTW "Highland Rape" Collection Alexander Mcqueen - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 007.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Fall/Winter 1996 RTW "Dante" Collection Alexander Mcqueen - Fall-Winter 1996 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 006.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Fall/Winter 1998 RTW "Joan" Collection tumblr_lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1_500.jpg Lady-gaga-mtv-video-music-awards-2009-winner.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sept 13, 2009) Fall/Winter 2002 "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2002 Collection.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 005.jpg|(AHS: Hotel) (2015) Spring/Summer 2002 "Dance of the Twisted Bull" Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring 2002 Collection.jpg|[A] 0-0-15 Steven Klein 005.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) * A ^a Hat Spring/Summer 2003 "Irere" Collection AM - Irere - Sprin 2003 Collection.jpg|Jacket 11-9-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 9, 2013) 6-5-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) Alexander McQueen - SS03C.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 006.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Fall/Winter 2006 RTW "The Widows of Culloden" Collection 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg 9-19-09_Francesco_Vezzoli_004.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (19 Sep, 2009) Spring/Summer 2007 RTW "Sarabande" Collection Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|[A] AlejandroFashion6.png|"Alejandro" *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Fall/Winter 2007 RTW "In Memory of Elizabeth Howe, Salem, 1692" Collection alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sept 9, 2009) Alexander McQueen Fall 2007 Pumps.jpg 6-10-10 Arriving at NY Mets in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 026.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 14, 2010) Alexander McQueen - Vintage jacket (Daphne Guinness Collection).jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 002.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Spring/Summer 2008 RTW "La Dame Bleue" Collection McQueenSS2008Look18.jpg|[A] 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(July 11, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg|(July 11, 2013) Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery Alexander McQueen - Spring-Summer 2008 RTW Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 004.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 2-3 and 25, 2015) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Spring/Summer 2008 collection. Fall/Winter 2008 RTW "The Girl Who Lived In The Tree" Collection 00420m.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (May 11, 2010)[A] May 11 2010 001.jpg|(May 11, 2010) AlejandroFashion4.png|"Alejandro" (2010) Alexander McQueen Fall Winter 2008 White tulle dress.jpg|[B] 9-8-12 Arriving at Dorchester Hotel 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2012) 0-0-15 Ray Mickshaw 001.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2008 collection. *B^b Bought at Daphne Guinness' Auction at Christie's for the Isabella Blow Foundation for £85,250 (approximately $133,000) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW "Natural Dis-tinction Un-natural Selection" Collection alexander-mcqueen-skull-scarf.png Out in Madrid 2.png|Barcelona (Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW "Horn of Plenty" Collection alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg July 12, 2009.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|London (Jul 14, 2009) alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg 7-4-09 Josh Olins 001.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 4, 2009) Alexander McQueen Heart Peep-toe Pumps.png|Autumn/Winter 2009 Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2009 Boots.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 007.jpg Lady Gaga on 60 minutes.jpg|60 Minutes Alexander Mcqueen Box Clutch.png 12-3-10 Leaving a Chanel Store in Milan 002.jpg|(Dec 3, 2010) Alexander McQueen the Horn of Plenty Feather Dress.jpg| Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Pre-Spring 2010 Collection Alexander McQueen - Pre-Spring 2010 Collection 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Spring 2010 Collection 002.jpg 6-19-10 Malgorzata Saniewska 002.jpg|Malgorzata Saniewska (Jun 19, 2010) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW "Plato's Atlantis" Collection Plato's Atlantis by Alexander McQueen was the Spring/Summer 2010 show, presented in Paris, and was made available for streaming live on the internet. The live webcast had glitches, reportedly from Lady Gaga sending tweets to her fans in regards to the debut of her single, "Bad Romance". Alexander McQueen brought out the imagination of ancient history and myth in a show, using symbolic animal and alien-like fashion. Plato’s Atlantis reveals a blend of historical and futuristic imagery that depicts the imagination of the Atlantean mythology. Snakes, water, animal prints and moving camera’s that resemble animal-like machines brings the viewer into a world of Atlantean ambiance of the technologically advanced. Some of the clothes used in the show were worn in the music video for "Bad Romance", such as the Dragon Heels (12 inches, iridescent black, white) and the Armadillo Stilettos (12 inches, snake pattern). 00190m.jpg BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander McQueen - Bronze heels.jpg BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-summer-2010-shoes.jpg Gagadragonheelblack.jpg|"Bad Romance" alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg Bloody Space Film 002.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop 2009-11-11-slide 3076 43346 large.jpg BadRomance9.png|"Bad Romance" Mqueen.JPG|Antler Film Gaga Carpet 06.png|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) At LAX Airport.jpg|LAX Airport (Sep 13, 2010) The Oak Room 07.jpg|(Sep 29, 2011) Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 002.jpg Alexander McQueen - Armadillo 003.jpg 7-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 002.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 Performance at U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg Alexander McQueen.png BadRomance4 2.png|"Bad Romance" 91521877 10.preview.jpg GaGa Android3.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop AlexanderMcQueen ManifestoOLM.jpg Manifesto of Little Monsters (4).jpg|The Manifesto of Little Monsters film Alexandermcqueenss2010pantsuit.jpg putyerpawsup.jpg|Antler Film (Monster Ball) Mcqueen1.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(Nov 26, 2009) Alexander Mcqueen - Spring-Summer 2010 Collection.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 005.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Pre-Fall 2010 Collection Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png 12-9-10 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2010 RTW "Angels and Demons" Collection Vanity Fair 02.jpg|Nick Knight (2010)[A] 9-12-10_Terry_Richardson_018.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 RTW Silk Jacket.jpg 12-12-10 Arriving at Palacio De Deportes in Madrid 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2010) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2010 Collection.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 008.jpg|Steven Klein (Nov 25, 2015) Alexander McQueen - Fall 2010 Collection 002.jpg 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 002.jpg|Ruth Hogben (2015) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2010 collection. Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png Vogue 2011 07.png|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png Vogue 2011 02.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png Vogue 2011 04.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png Vogue 2011 05.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Alexander McQueen Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots.png 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png 2-9-11 Shopping in Soho 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2011) Alexander McQueen 2.png Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" Alexander McQueen FW 2011 Dress.jpg July 28 2011 001.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (Jul 28, 2011) alexander-mcqueen-fall-2011-rtw-long-sleeve-dress-profile.png Alexander Mcqueen shoes fall winter 2011.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 018.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Daphne_Lot-23_McQueen.jpg|[A] gaga-mcqueen1.jpg|(Aug 19, 2012) *A ^a Bought at Daphne Guinness' Auction at Christie's for the Isabella Blow Foundation Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Alexandermcqueenss2012reddress.jpg 10-18-11_Matt_Irwin_007.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 19, 2011) AlexanderMcQueen-SPRING2012-Bambi.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 2.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10, 2011) Pre-Fall 2012 Collection Alexander_McQueen_2012_Pre_Fall_Embossed_Velvet_Bustier_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_2012_Laced_Shoe_Boots.jpg 9-16-12 Attending London Fashion Week 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2012) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Ostrich_Feather_Organza_Cape_Jacket.jpg 00-00-12 Mert and Marcus 003.jpg|Mert and Marcus Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Dress.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Fur_Pom_Pom_Laser_Cut_Gloves.jpg Alexander_McQueen_Fall_Winter_2012_Mink_Horse_Platform_Boots.jpg 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 003.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) Pre-Spring 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Cutout satin bustier.jpeg 8-15-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont Hotel 007.jpg|(Aug 15, 2013) Spring/Summer 2013 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Heroine bag.jpg|[A] 6-29-13 Out in New York City 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) *A ^a Honeycomb Heroine bag. Fall 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2013 RTW Collection.jpg 8-25-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) Pre-Fall 2013 Collection Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-23-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(Aug 23, 2013) 8-23-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 001.jpg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 004.jpeg Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 shoes.jpg 8-24-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2013) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 9-20-13 Arriving at Recording Studio 002.jpg|(Sep 20, 2013) 10-30-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 30, 2013) G.U.Y. Music Video 004.jpg|(Feb 11, 2014) 2-26-14 PSA - Save Our Water.jpg|(Feb 26, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 003.jpg 12-10-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2013) 12-10-13 Arriving in Chicago 002.jpg 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.jpg|(Dec 18, 2013) 9-1-14 Arriving at Sydney Airport in Australia 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Heart buckle belt (Pre-AW14C).jpg 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) Alexander McQueen - Pre-Fall 2013 Collection 005.jpeg 5-21-14 At Gillette Children's Hospital in St. Paul 003.jpg|(May 21, 2014) 11-21-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 21, 2015) 11-21-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg Fall/Winter 2014 Collection Alexander McQueen - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg|''Perspex'' platform pump 6-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) Spring 2015 RTW Collection Alexander McQueen - Spring 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) Alexander McQueen - Spring 2015 RTW Collection 002.jpg 6-10-15 Arriving at Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) Pre-Fall 2015 Collection Alexander McQueen - Embellished V-neck dress (PF15C).jpg Lady-gaga-ahs-hotel-bed.jpg|Michael Avedon (Aug 12, 2015) Fall 2015-2016 Collection Alexander McQueen - Lace guipure bra.jpg AHSH - First Look 002.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Custom 4-30-10 Jonathan Ho 001.jpg|1 "Alejandro" Music video (2010) AHS Hotel - Checking In 008.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) #Outfit inspired by "Sarabande": SS07 RTW Collection (black lace, top bustier and dress). Other AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg|(Jul 14, 2009) Arriving At Morimoto Restaurant In NYC (May 9) (1).jpg|Dress (unreleased) (May 9, 2015) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Dresses Category:Accessories Category:Fashion shows